Hoshino nai yoruni 2
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: Akhirnya, Sungmin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun saat makan siang bersama.Wow  bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat kembali bertemu dengan Siwon? ckckck, sumarry gagal ;P Chapter4 is up! Mind to review chingu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Hoshino Nai Yoruni  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Akihime – Akiru Akihime  
><strong>Chapter :<strong> 2  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>KyuMin | HenMin | SiMin | (?) x Sungmin  
><strong>Genre :<strong> AU | Fluff | Angst | Drama | yeah, I try to make it Crack, just lil bit =P  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I have my own idea... but nothing for both of them... Both of them officially totaly OUT OF REAL CHARA ^^ I made it one..

**Warning :** Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD, OOC, OOT.

**PS :** FFNET GALAU! *plak* Yue udah publish di Continue chapter-a tapi ga ter-publish di Archive Screenplays ToT

Jadi yue re-upload T_T

Udah deh~ Happy reading aja Ya :)

**Sorry for late, =P I'm suck with exam & illness ! =3= ***

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**This is the farthest end  
>Nowhere to go<br>All hope disappears in front of me  
>Nobody can hear my grievous scream from a place like this<br>in the dark**_

_**This is the farthest end  
>Sorrow overflows<br>The last flicker of hope has died inside me  
>I am lost and have lost all<br>Somebody embrace me now  
><strong>_

**Tenanglah.. Hidup ku tak seburuk lirik diatas. **

**Karena aku baru memulainya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Henry's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie, bisa tolong bantu membagikan Kaligrafi ke stand yang lain?". Tanya JungSoo hyung sambil tersenyum lembut sehingga memamerkan lesung pipi nya.

Dia tampan, tapi bagiku dia lebih terlihat manis dan.. cantik.

Aish~ terlalu banyak 'pemandangan indah' disini.

"Tunggu,aku ikut hyung!". Teriakku sambil berlari kecil menuju Minnie Hyung.

"Ya! Henry lau! Kau tak boleh kemanapun sebelum menyelesaikan tugasmu!". Aish~ sejak kapan sih dia disitu? Padahal aku berusaha menghindarinya terus sejak tadi pagi.

Dan benar saja, Heechul hyung si "Cinderella" klub sastra sedang memandangiku dengan deathglare nya. Ya! Matilah kau Henri Lau!

"A-Aku…"

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan Mochi Membantu minnie hyung. Dan aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaan Mochi". Suara 'malaikat' itu memotong ucapanku. Dan… gotcha! Kau memang beruntung Henry! haha~ berterima kasihlah karena kau memiliki Hyung seperti Kim Ryeowook.

"Jangan membelanya Wookie, kita harus mengajarkan disiplin pada bocah ini!".

Aish~ dia -Heechul- menunjuk diriku dengan wajah yg, ehm~aku tau itu raut kesal. Tapi kurasa dia berlebihan.

Benar-benar menyeramkan dengan wajah yang seolah mau menerkam mu.

Yang membuatku salut adalah, dia masih bisa menebarkan feromonnya sembarangan padahal sedang dalam kondisi marah.

Ok, sekali lagi kukatakan. Terlalu banyak 'pemandangan indah' disini.

"Sudahlah Heenim. Mochi sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar pekerjaannya kok. Lagipula Wookie sedang senggang". Oh tuhan~ kau mengirimkan malaikat-malaikat semanis Wookie hyung dan JungSoo hyung untuk selalu melindungiku. Oh, aku bersyukur menjadi umatmu.

Heechul hyung memutar bola matanya, dan mendengus kesal. Dia memang selalu kesal. Kurasa.

"Arra, Arra. Yang jelas, aku butuh pekerjaan Mochi selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, Terserah siapa yang mau kerjakan." Heechul hyung bersunggut dan langsung keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dia pasti kesal sekali sekarang. Ya, pasti.

"Ya! Mochi, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat bantu Minnie hyung !". Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat lembut di bahuku. Wookie hyung terseyum sambil menyerahkan sekotak besar ..ehm… sepertinya coklat. Ya, Coklat berbentuk bola-bola lucu yang dibungkus dengan kertas warna-warni.

"Coklat? Untuk apa?".

"Bagikan pada pengunjung festival yang ada diluar. Promosikan stand kita, berikan lebih pada anak-anak. Ok!".

"Oh~ Arraseo! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung!". Teriakku sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Tak jauh dari tempatku, kulihat sesosok manis dengan Kinagashi biru muda tersenyum lembut kepada pengunjung. Wajah manisnya kembali menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Minnie hyung!"

Wajah manis itu menoleh kearahku, mendekatiku dengan langkah kecilnya.

Tuhan… dia makin manis dengan senyuman itu. Aish~ Kalau seperti ini terus, seorang Henry Lau tak akan berumur panjang. Fuh~

"Mochi, Sedang apa? mau membantuku?". Dia tertawa ringan. Membuat kedua matanya yang tidak terlalu besar atau aku lebih senang menyebutnya sipit itu tertutup enggan. Dan itu cukup untuk mengurangi 2 tahun masa hidupku. Kurasa. Karena sekarang jantungku berdetak 3x lebih cepat.

Kalian ingat kan? Seseorang –yang aku tak tahu siapa- mengatakan kalau jantungmu sering berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, itu dapat mengurangi umurmu.

Ck, aku mulai berlebihan lagi.

"Yup! Aku kesini untuk membantu hyung, dan juga meminta bantuan hyung".

"Bantuanku? Untuk apa?".

"Membagikan coklat promosi kepada pengunjung, bagaimana? Hyung tertarik?".

Minnie hyung dengan cepat meraih kotak coklat yg ada ditanganku. Dengan wajah yang takjub –oke, kau berlebihan mochi- tapi sungguh, matanya melebar dan mulut yang sedikit menganga, membuat siapa saja –atau mungkin hanya aku- ingin menerkam BunnyMin yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Arrrgghh! Kau membuatku susah bernafas Hyung! =_=;)

"Aku mau! Ayo kita bagikan Mochi". Dia tersenyum dan menarikku yang segera mengikutinya.

**Henry's POV End**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Festival hari ke 2 ini pengunjung semakin banyak. Baguslah, setidaknya Sungmin bisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa pekerjaan dan menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Misalnya saja saat ini, Mochi mengajak Sungmin membagikan coklat pada pengunjung sebagai ajang promosi. Dan yang membuat Sungmin merasa sangat senang adalah, Anak-Anak.

Yup! Sungmin dan anak-anak Ibarat Coklat dan rasa manis. Mengerti maksudnya?

Jika tidak, mungkin kita semua diwajibkan membaca beberapa buku sastra dan istilah.

Masih bingung? Oke, abaikan. lol

"Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak membagikannya! cukup 2 untuk tiap orang anak". Wow~ sejak kapan seorang Mochi tertular penyakit pelitnya Eunhyuk-Teukie? Atau mungkin Sungmin yang terlalu boros? Entahlah, tak berpengaruh pada tubuh suburnya Shindong. Lol

"Tapi mereka lucu sekali Mochi (≧O≦)". Sungmin histeris. Tapi tenang, dia tak bermaksud frustasi, hanya sedikit –atau terlalu- senang melihat segerombolan anak kecil dengan kimono bermotif lucu berebut mengelilinginya -sebenarnya mereka sedang memperebutkan coklat ditangan Sungmin-.

Sesaat Sungmin sempat berfikir untuk menculik salah satu dari mereka. (＝◇＝;)

"Tapi masih banyak yang belum mendapatkannya hyung. Sudah, hyung bagikan kesebelah sana, biar aku yang membagikan untuk anak-anak ini."

"Ta-tapi aku.."

"Sudah, cepat kesana~ Kalau sudah selesai aku akan membelikan Eskrim lagi". Henry mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin agar menjauhi kerumunan bocah-bocah imut tadi.

Awalnya Sungmin ingin protes, tapi mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat namja yang mendorongnya tersenyum **SANGAT MANIS. **Oke, perlu diulangi dan dibold serta digaris bawahi 'tapi mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat namja yang mendorongnya tersenyum **SANGAT MANIS' **dan ** AMAT SANGAT IMUT**. Membuat Sungmin –dan author juga tentunya- terenyuk (?), menahan nafas untuk 5 detik. Ok. Sungmin Merona dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Oh~ bahkan author sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang Sungmin rasakan dan fikirkan saat ini.

"Hyung! Minnie hyung!". Teriak mochi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kewajah Sungmin yang sedang memasang tampang –kau membuatku meleleh-

Wow~ Seorang mochi kembali tertular "penyakit' Hyungdeul nya. Kali ini hyungnya 'si penebar Feromon'. Lol

"Mochi….". Seru Sungmin akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya sempat diliputi rasa kagum yang berlebihan, persis seperti sifat author. kkk~

"Wae?". Kembali Mochi menunjukan wajah **AMAT SANGAT IMUT** nyasambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat rambut kecoklatannya jatuh sesuai arah grafitasi. Kali ini jauh lebih imut. Dengan mata yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya, pipi chubby berwarna putih pucat dan bibir ranum yang menggoda author untuk, ya - ehm.. ~ author yakin, readers sekalian merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan author dan Sungmin saat membayangkan itu.

Oh, Lee Sungmin makin berdebar tak karuan. Dan setan peliharaan seorang member Super Junior –yang kau tau siapa- mampir keotaknya. Mengganggu saraf motoriknya dengan sesuatu yang bernama _**'Hasrat ingin Mencium pipi chubby itu'.**_

Dan benar saja, dengan seringai nakal –yang disarankan oleh setan yg mengganggu sistem motoriknya- seorang LEE SUNGMIN, ya BunnyMin kesayangan kita, tanpa ragu –atau lebih tepatnya dengan nafsu- mengecup pelan pipi chubby berwarna putih pucat milik seorang namja bernama HENRY LAU aka Mochi yang dengan bodohnya –atau mungkin sengaja- memancing hasrat Lee Sungmin dengan memasang tampang Aegyo dihadapannya. Sampai-sampai membuat author melantunkan lagu Geregetan milik Sherina. Lol

Ok, jangan panik! Sungmin hanya menciumnya sekilas karena tak mampu menahan serangan bertubi-tubi yang menghujam jantungnya –oke, ini berlebihan-. Serangan bernama _**'Hasrat ingin Mencium pipi chubby itu'.**_

Sungmin meleletkan lidahnya saat melihat dongsaengnya itu terdiam dan matanya terbelalak.

Hello~ siapa yang tidak kaget coba? Jika seorang yag begitu kau cintai mencium pipi mu dengan tiba-tiba?

Yah~ walau kau tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Tapi itu semua cukup membuat seorang Henry Lau terpekur.

"Kutunggu Eskrimnya, hwaiting mochi!". Teriak Sungmin setelah mencubit pipi Henry gemas, dan berlari meninggalkan namja keturunan cina tersebut dengan keadaan yang masih mengenaskan.

Ck, sayangnya tak seorang pun yang menyadari kejadian langka tersebut dan berniat memotret wajah Henry dalam keadaan _**– tuhan, inikah yang namanya surga?-**_. kkk~

"Hyung, aku mau coklatnya~". Rengek seorang bocah sambil menarik-narik bagian depan kinagashi Henry. Impuls henry menoleh bocah tersebut.

"Ah, i-ini…". Ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Ya! Kesadaran Henry baru kembali setengahnya. Sedangkan setengah lagi masih terbang mengikuti Lee Sungmin yang sudah berjarak 50 meter darinya.

"Hyung, wajahmu memerah!". Teriak anak yang tadi meminta coklat pada Henry.

Ok, kali ini Henry ingin sekali melompat dari atas gedung tertinggi didunia. Dan berenang bersama para pinguin di Kutub Utara, karena seluruh kesadarannya sudah benar-benar pulih.

-ok, cukup! Henry tak sebodoh dan segila itu-.

Henry langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil memeluk bocah yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat bocah tersebut menggeliat karena merasa sesak.

Lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Henry?

Author pun tak begitu tau. Author hanya mendengar dibagian "What A Wonderful Day" yang diucapkan Henry . kkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin?". Panggilan dan sentuhan lembut seseorang serta merta membuat Sungmin menoleh.

Sungmin memandangi seorang namja tampan bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan kaca mata hitamnya menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau memanggil ku?". Sungmin dengan ke-aegyo-an nya membalas senyum namja dihadapannya. Namja itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan memamerkan wajah yang tak kalah sempurna dengan Choi Siwon . ckckck, lagi-lagi dia. Namja itu akan sering muncul sepertinya. Lol

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku adik tirinya Choi Siwon. Mantan pacarmu". Jelasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Wow~ Pantas saja tampan. Mereka saudara ternyata.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Dia merasa shock, bingung dan terpana disaat yang bersamaan. Hingga sebuah sentuhan lembut kembali mengagetkannya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa aku mengganggumu?".

"A-a aku, G-Gwaenchana ~ Ah, iya. Aku Lee Sungmin". Sahut Sungmin setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya. Kenapa? Entahlah. Hanya ekspresi spontanitas.

"Oh ya, Ini. Dan.. ada perlu apa mencariku?". Ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan coklat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan antusias. Membuka dan langsung memasukkan seluruh coklat tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat tingkah namja dihadapannya kini. Sedikit rasa takjub menghampirinya.

"Aku.. kemari untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama.". Seru Kyuhyun akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengunyah sebagian coklat dalam mulutnya.

"Ke-kerja sama?". Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Sungmin sedikit mengernyit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku.. kemari untuk mengajakmu bekerja sama.". Jawabku setelah dengan sedikit susah payah menelan sebagian coklat dalam mulutku.

"Ke-kerja sama?". Sungmin terlihat mengernyit dengan tawaranku. Ya wajar saja sih, dia kan baru mengenalku.

"Ya, Kerja sama. Kau tau kan arti kerja sama?". Aku tersenyum simpul dengan sedikit menggodanya.

"Ya ! tentu saja aku tau! Maksud ku, kenapa kau mengajakku bekerja sama?". Ia bersunggut, kesal setelah kugoda mungkin. Tapi wajahnya semakin imut saat Ia cemberut seperti itu.

"Arra, arra~ aku hanya bercanda. Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu.".

"Bantuanku?". Ia kembali memasang wajah bingung. Tapi dimataku itu sungguh imut.

"Ya, ini menyangkut Kakak ku. Siwon hyung". Aku mencoba tersenyum dan menariknya berjalan menuju deretan bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Si-Siwon?".

"Ya, tentang skandal. Kau tau kan kakak ku seorang aktor yg terkenal? Dan di dunia hiburan dibutuhkan sebuah trik untuk tetap membuat bintangnya bersinar. Mereka menyebutnya Skandal."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tak butuh penjelasan tentang hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa aku? Kau tau kan, aku dan kakakmu sudah tak ada hubungan lagi". Ia berubah serius. Wajah imutnya tadi entah pergi kemana, digantikan dengan raut kesal dan bingung.

"Karena kau salah yang bisa membuat Skandal itu terlihat nyata". Aku tersenyum. Melihatnya dengan raut kebingungan entah kenapa membuatku ingin tersenyum. Dia benar-benar manis.

Oh well, benar yang dikatakan Siwon Hyung, dia terlalu manis. Dan bodohnya Siwon hyung melepaskannya begitu saja. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Maksudmu?".

"Begini, Skandal yang ingin digunakan oleh manajemen Siwon hyung adalah keluarga. Mereka ingin skandal yang heboh tentang "Keluarga Choi Siwon". Karena aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku, mereka ingin memanfaatkan aku sebagai adiknya".

"Tunggu, lalu apa hubungannya denganku?". Ia kembali menginterupsi penjelasanku. Benar-benar wajah bingung yang manis.

"Kau dibutuhkan. Karena kau salah satu pemeran utamanya".

"He?". Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Menunjukkan kalau ia semakin bingung. Baiklah, aku akan mengakhiri kebingunganmu Lee Sungmin.

"Begini. Kau cukup berakting menjadi namjachingu ku. Bagaimana?".

"A-apa? Na-namja chingu mu?".

"Yup! Kau bisa bayangkan, Seorang aktor seterkenal Choi Siwon, mempunyai adik yang memiliki sex menyimpang. Ya, adiknya yang seorang namja, memiliki kekasih yang juga seorang namja. Wow~ aku yakin ini akan menjadi Top News ". Aku menerawang membayangkannya. Yah, aku membayangkan si bodoh Choi Siwon itu hancur ditanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV End**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Oh well, Sungmin benar-benar tak perduli bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan yang signifikan dari namja dihadapannya kini.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat reaksi Sungmin. Jelas dia sudah memprediksikannya.

Ya, seorang Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah mantan kekasih kakak tirinya- walau tak diketahui publik-, malah diminta menjadi namjachingu nya. Walau dalam konteks berakting, tetap saja itu sadis.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Cukup pikirkan saja. Kalau kau bersedia, Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti". Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Sungmin hanya bisa terpekur memandangi kartu berwarna merah tua tersebut.

"Dan ingat, kau bisa menjadikan ini sebagai momen balas dendam pada Siwonnie hyung". Bisik Kyuhyun pelan tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Membuat sungmin sedikit bergidik merasakan hangat nafas kyuhyun menerpakulit permukaan lehernya.

"Minnie!". Teriakan seorang namja impuls membuat Sungmin berjengit. Sungmin segera mundur kebelakang,menghindari kontak fisik dengan namja tampan dihadapannya kini.

Segera saja keduanya –Sungmin & kyuhyun- menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih dengan kinagashi biru tua berlari kearah mereka. Rambut kemerahannya bergerak pelan mengikuti angin. Membuatnya terlihat cukup menawan.

"ZhouMi?". Sungmin mulai mengulas kembali senyuman nya. Ia sedikit maju kedepan untuk menyambut namja berambut merah itu.

"Minnie~ Jeongmal Bogoshippo~Saranghae". Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Zhou mi tersebut. Tanpa basa basi menarik Sungmin sehingga jatuh kepelukkannya.

Ya Ampun, hari ini pasti melelahkan buat Sungmin. Ckckck =_=)

"Zho-ZhouMi le-lepas~ Kau membuatku susah benafas bodoh!". Sungmin menggeliat. Berusaha lepas dari namja tinggi yang kini mendekapnya erat.

ZhouMi hanya tersenyum, mengecup pelipis Sungmin sebelum akhirnya melepaskan namja imut yang sedang meronta-ronta dipelukanya.

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan mu? Kau semakin aneh setelah pulang dari Cina". Sungmin mendengus kesal. Mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja diacak oleh ZhouMi. Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas oleh senyuman yang cukup manis oleh namja berambut merah itu.

"Ehem~". Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton akhirnya menginterupsi, membuat sepasang namja yang sedang melepas rindu itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, mi-mianhae kyuhyun-ah. Oh ya, kenalkan ini ZhouMi. Dia-"

"Aku calon suaminya Minnie". ZhouMi dengan tegas dan cepat menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Ia memamerkan Senyuman manis yang membuat author ingin menampar wajahnya. –ok, author hanya sedikit memiliki dendam pribadi pada ZhouMi- #abaikan. lol

"Hey, Kau jangan bercanda!". Sungmin memukul lengan ZhouMi dengan cepat. Pukulan yang tidak terlalu ringan, tetapi tidak terlalu keras pula. Yang jelas cukup sakit untuk membuat ZhouMi meringis.

"Oh ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu kalau begitu.". Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas jabatan ZhouMi.

"Dan kau siapa? Temannya Minnie?". Tanya ZhouMi sambil merangkul Minnie. Tentu saja perlakuannya mendapat perlawanan dari Sungmin. Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam permainan (?) tarik-menarik, yang entah kenapa dimenangkan oleh ZhouMi (=w=;)

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Oh tidak, author lebih mengidentifikasi itu sebagai sebuah seringai yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Terbukti dari raut wajah ZhouMi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia mearasakan hawa disekitar kyuhyun membuatnya tak nyaman. Entah sejak kapan Yesung menularkan salah satu keanehannya pada Kyuhyun. – oke, ini sungguh berlebihan-

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih tak nyaman dengan ZhouMi yang merangkulnya.

"Aku, Cho kyuhyun. calon pacar Lee Sungmin". Kyuhyun tersenyum. Yang kali ini membuat Sungmin terdiam. Dan tentu saja, ZhouMi mengernyit kaget.

Wuah wuah~ apakah akan tercipta pairing ZhouMin? Hahaha~ kita lihat saja nanti . XD ROFL

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aish~ Stop! Mianhae, jangan lempari saya dengan batu lagi. Cukup lempari dengan uang dan member Suju aja ! (→o←)ゞ *berlindung dibalik om Siwon* XD

Kakakakaka~more and more complicated XD saya tau cerita-a makin aneh dan ngawur. Saya Cuma menulis berdasarkan apa yang saya pikirkan *plak* XD

Ya let it flow like a flood, ngalir aja gitu kek banjir =P saya ga mengkonsep. hanya beberapa yg jadi inti cerita aja yg merupakan konsep. ^^v

Ada yang ga suka pairing nya? saya udah bilang kan kalo Minnie itu main cast-a, jadi siap-siap aja ngeliat Minnie diperebutkan dan dipair dengan member yang lain selain Kyu & Siwon XD

*dikuliti Kyu*

Aish~ Entah sejak kapan saya jadi KyuMin Shipper (＝◇＝;)

Karena belakangan gencar banged pada buat Minnie menderita,saya jadi tersentuh buat nyelamatin(?) Minnie dari jurang penistaan *bruaak* XD

buat yg tanya Endingnya bakal Kyumin atau ga, ga usah khawatir. Sungmin tetep milik Kyu koq, gitu juga sebaliknya. Saya cuma pengen nyiksa Kyu aja sekali-kali. kekekeke~XD *dijitak*

Mian, yue ga sempat balas Ripiu kali ini. ToT Jeongmal Mianhaew but, your review it means a lot for me :D

Ok, ini udah saya update, kalo jelek mian ya, Mian banged. Saya Cuma author geje yang masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya hehehe (●´ω｀●)ゞ

Ok, RnR please~:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Hoshino Nai Yoruni  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Akihime – Akiru Akihime  
><strong>Chapter :<strong> 3  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior  
><strong>Pairing(s) : <strong>KyuMin | HenMin | SiMin | ZhouMin  
><strong>Genre :<strong> AU | Fluff | Angst | Drama | yeah, I try to make it Crack, just lil bit =P  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I have my own idea... but nothing for both of them... Both of them officially totaly OUT OF REAL CHARA ^^ I made it one..

**Note (Yue's) : **Sumpah sesaat kehilangan inspirasi buat nyambung ni fic, rasa-a adaaaaaaa~ aja masalah yg buat bad mood dan ngancurin semua inspirasi saya . TT_TT oh how poor I am. T^T

Mencoba mengurangi sisi cracknya, karena saya beneran sedang galau *plak* semoga pada suka ya, mian telad ngupdate nya o(_ _*)o

**Warning :** Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC | OOT.

**BackSound : **Bad Girl Good Girl – **MISS A** | To Feel the Fire - **One Ok Rock** (oh my Takachii's so hawwwttt! _ #geplaked )

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO? Cho Kyuhyun itu memintamu menjadi pacarnya?". Teriakan Wookie dan Henry sukses membuat sungmin mendelik. Menatap horror kearah kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Hanya pura-pura. PURA-PURA!". Sahut Sungmin dengan penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya. Wajah imutnya tergeletak(?) lemah diatas meja dengan ditopang dua lengan mungilnya.

Ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang dia alami saat membagikan coklat tadi, dan tentu saja sudah memprediksikan ekspresi berlebihan kedua dongsaengnya.

"Aish~ hyung! Itu tetap saja konyol! Pokoknya aku tidak terima! Mengingat dia adik Choi Siwon saja aku kesal setengah mati, apalagi dia memintamu melakukan hal aneh semacam itu! Pokoknya tidak hyung!". Oceh Henry sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Sungmin. Mencoba mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"Mochi, tenanglah sedikit. Kau membuatku tambah pusing!". Pekik Sungmin sedikit terdengar frustasi. Dia lantas mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya asal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung?". Nah, sekarang giliran Henry yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak rela hyung kesayangannya menerima tawaran yang menurutnya dan author itu sebuah kekonyolan.

"Menurutku sih, tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Cho Kyuhyun". Seru seorang namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan drama Henry dan Sungmin yang frustasi. Lol

Namja berambut kemerahan dan bertubuh tinggi kurus tersebut melengkungkan senyuman manis yang SEMPAT membuat author terpesona. Perlu diingat, hanya terpesona. Lol

Tak ayal, ucapan namja barusan mendapat deathglare bertubi-tubi(?) dari dongsaeng terimutnya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mochi makanan favorit author **#abaikan**. Ya, Henry Lau menajamkan pandangannya kearah namja cina(juga) yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sekaligus saingan cintanya . ZhouMi.

Terjadi perang tatap menatap yang tak bisa terelakkan saat ZhouMi ikut membalas pandangan Henry tanpa ragu. Ia malah menambah panas suasana dengan kembali mengulas seringainya, yang menurut Henry itu sebuah ejekkan. Benarkah seperti itu? Entahlah, hanya ZhouMi yang pasti bisa menjawabnya. Kkk~

Sementara Kedua namja cina itu masih saling "Perang mata", namja aegyo yang menjadi empu masalah terlihat asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bukan hasil pemikirannya sih, namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu hanya berusaha menjabarkan sebab-akibat, maksud dan tujuan hingga hasil yang akan didapatkan seandainya ia menyetujui tawaran Cho kyuhyun.

Ia benar-benar memikirkannya. Bahkan ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Choi Siwon jika tahu bahwa dirinya -yang notabene mantan kekasih Aktor tampan itu- menjadi kekasih adik tinya sendiri.

"Mungkin lucu juga…". Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Pandangannya menerawang jauh kearah jendela.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terkikik geli menyaksikan perang saudara kedua namja cina dihadapannya, impuls menoleh kearah SungMin yang kini tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Manis memang, apalagi angin yang berhembus semilir dari celah jendela dengan sukses membelai lembut rambut nakal yang menutupi wajah aegyo nya, membuat Sungmin semakin tampak imut sekarang.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah?". Wookie memiringkan kepalanya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ha?". Kebiasaan Sungmin saat ditanya, ia akan bertanya balik pada si penanya. ckckck (=v=;)

"Kau kenapa Minnie? Sepertinya sedang senang?", Wookie tersenyum manis. Namja mungil itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"uhm~ menurut mu bagaimana Wookie? Apa tidak masalah kalau aku menerima tawarannya?".

Wookie terdiam sejenak, dan tak berapa lama kembali tersenyum. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya.

"Menurutmu ? Apa alasannya jika kau menolak, dan apa alasannya jika kau menerima tawaran itu?".

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit. Ia tak mengharapkan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan pula. Tapi setelah melihat raut wajah Wookie yg seperti punya maksud tertentu, ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Emm~ Jika aku menolaknya, aku rasa hal itu tak lepas dari ketidak inginanku mencampuri kehidupan Choi Siwon lagi. Oh well~ Aku benar-benar muak padanya. Dari pada disebut kasihan, aku lebih memilih menyebutnya 'benar-benar tak ingin mengenalnya lagi'. Kau tau kan Wookie, bagaimana hari yang kulalui saat menjadi pacarnya. Kami bahkan harus kencan tengah malam di taman untuk menghindari fans dan media. Yah~ Aku benar-benar mencintainya dulu." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat Wookie tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Oh itu dulu Wookie, DULU". Sahutnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan pada kata dulu.

"Tentu saja dulu, aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya kalau sampai hyung masih mencintai namja brengsek itu!". Sambung Henry yang entah karena lelah atau karena cerita Sungmin, kemudian menghentikan aksi nya dengan ZhouMi. Namja itu dengan cepat melesat(?) duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Dan alasan jika kau menerimanya?". Kali ini ZhouMi yang bertanya. Namja jangkung itu menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sepertinya ia tipe namja yang suka memamerkan kelebihannya. Karena sekarang Ia (tetap) tersenyum sangat manis.

"Umm~ Sedikit memberi pelajaran padanya?". Sebuah jawaban yang lebih mirip pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya persetujuan karena kini Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap kearah teman-temannya –minus Henry- yg membalas tatapannya dengan anggukan dan senyuman pula. seperti sedang bertelepati(?) (=v=;)

"Tu-tunggu! Mimi, Wookie-hyung, jangan katakana kalian setuju dengan ide gila itu?". Pekik Henry saat menyadari sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya akan segera terwujud.

"Tenanglah Mochi, aku yakin Sungmin tau yang terbaik untuknya". Sahut Wookie sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Henry yang menatap horror kearah ketiga hyungdeulnya.

"Andwae!".

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Haaaah~ lelah sekali. Seharian menjaga stand di festival benar-benar melelahkan. Belum lagi Mochi dan ZhouMi yang seharian menguras tenagaku. Dan lagi masalah Cho Kyuhyun punya andil paling besar dalam segala hal yg terjadi hari ini.

Fuh~ Entah sejak kapan aku benar-benar merindukan kasur empukku ini. hhehe

_Drrrtt~ Drrtt~ _

Ini Pesan ke 10 yang kuterima dalam 5 menit terakhir. Tanpa kulihat lagi pun aku sudah tau siapa pengirimnya. Ya! Pasti mochi (lagi).

Aisssh~ Si kecil itu tak bosan-bosannya mengirimi sms yang sama padaku. Kata-katanya tak jauh-jauh dari : Melarangku menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

Eh tunggu, ada dua pesan lagi. Satu dari Wookie, satunya lagi dari ZhouMi. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya untuk kalian melalui tulisan author :D

_**From :**__ Wookie_

_**Subject :**__ Minnie, bagaimana? Sudah ambil keputusan? Sudah terima saja, kita bisa balas dendam pada Choi Siwon itu! Hehe __(´__) __ok, jangan ragu, aku akan mendukungmu ! Hwaiting Minnie !__ヾ__(__＠__＠__)__ﾉ_

Selanjutnya …

_**From :**__ Mochi_

_**Subject :**__ Hyung~ Please deh, jangan ya, ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya…(__/TДT)/ Jangan membunuhku dengan keputusanmu hyung~ (*´Д__)=з _

.

.

Aish~ mian, aku salah buka pesan -_-)

Ok, satu lagi dari ZhouMi.

_**From :**__ ZhouMi_

_**Subject :**__ Minnie~ Bogoshippo yo 3 hehehe. Bagaimana? Sudah buat keputusan? jangan terlalu dipikir kan, Kau masih punya aku. Saranghaeyo~ chuu~ __(__ε__) 3 _

Ck, ZhouMi selalu sukses membuatku merinding.

Kalau sudah begini sih bingung juga.. (=_=)

Aarrghh! Aku harus bagaimana? Bingung…

Baiklah, kurasa tak ada salahnya juga mencoba. Bukankah mantan-mantan pacarku selalu berdalih dengan mengatakan kalau aku ini terlalu baik?

Cih! Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjadi Lee Sungmin yang sedikit jahat.

Ya, itu yang kalian harapkan bukan?

Ok, aku akan menerimanya. Kalau begitu, aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun kan?

Ta-tapi aku tak bisa bicara langsung dengannya. Aku terlalu gugup!

Bagaimana ini~ (-"-;A

Ya! Kirim pesan saja! Ya, aku hanya perlu mengiriminya pesan. Jadi aku tak perlu bicara langsung dengannya. Hehehe

_**To :**__ Cho Kyuhyun_

_**Subject :**__ Kyuhyun-sshi. Ini aku Lee Sungmin. Mian mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang tawaranmu kemarin. Ya, setelah kupikirkan, tak buruk juga untuk menerima ajakanmu. Jadi aku menerimanya. Mohon kerjasamanya. Semoga kita sukses. Hehehe __(^_-)_

Fuh~ semoga aku tak membuat keputusan yang salah. Tuhan, lindungilah aku (v)

Ok, Sending Message!

Ya Lee Sungmin! Ayo semangat! Kau pasti bisa! Hwaiting!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 menit kemudian**

Aish~ Tak ada balasan! Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Mungkin juga sih, ini sudah jam 11 malam.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku makin gugup setelah menerima tawarannya. Masa aku harus menarik kata-kataku lagi? Aish~ tidak boleh! Kau itu namja Lee Sungmin! Dan seorang namja sangat pantang menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

Arrgghhh! tetap saja aku gugup!

_Kringg~ Kringg~ _

Nah lo, siapa yang menghubungiku malam-malam begini? Nomor tidak dikenal? Apa Cho Kyuhyun?Tapi aku kan punya nomornya..

Ah, sudahlah angkat saja.

"Yo-yoboseo?".

"Minie-yah? Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun".

**.**

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Yo-yoboseo?".

"Minie-yah? Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun".

Sungmin tercekat saat si penelpon menyebutkan namanya. Sebenarnya sih mendengar suaranya saja Sungmin dengan jelas bisa menebak siapa yg tengah menelponnya saat ini. Entah kenapa suara Cho Kyuhyun terpatri jelas di memory otaknya. Tunggu dulu, mungkin Sungmin tercekat karena hal lain? Kyuhyun yang memanggil-a dengan sebutan semanis itu misalnya?

"Sungmin? Gwaenchana yo?". Suara lembut Kyuhyun sukses membawa Sungmin kembali kealam sadarnya. Dengan cepat namja aegyo itu menarik nafasnya. Gugup mungkin.

"Ah ya, Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-sshi! Eh, ada perlu apa menelpon ku malam-malam begini?".

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Ada perlu apa? Nah lo, bukannyaa tadi Sungmin yang lebih dulu mengirimnya pesan dan menggerutu tak jelas saat pesannya tak kunjung dibalas? Sungmin benar-benar aneh.

"Ne, Hanya ingin menelponmu sebelum tidur, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin mendengar suaramu". Wow~ sebuah pernyataan yang sontak saja membuat Minnie membelalakan matanya. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk memikirkan hal yg lebih rumit dari maksud ucapan Kyuhyun kecuali menggodanya. Suatu hal lain yang hanya diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, tuhan dan author sendiri . kkkk~

Dengan cepat semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi chubby Sungmin. Juga udara yang tiba-tiba memanas, padahal Sungmin sudah menyetel suhu AC nya hingga 180C. Tapi kenyataannya? Sungmin merasa tubuhnya makin memanas, dan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa AC kamarnya mulai rusak? Mungkin. Tapi kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti itu? Entahlah. =P

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuhun-sshi?". Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli hingga berguling-guling(?) di atas kasurnya. Sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini. Dan gotcha! Dia memang berhasil (kembali) menggoda Lee Sungmin. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar pengikut setan yang setia .(-_-)

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Cukup panggil Kyu saja. Arra?". Ucap Kyu sambil menahan tawanya.

"ne, a-arraseo… Kyu". Sungmin reflek mengangguk ragu. Padahal Iaatau kyu tak mungkin melihatnya mengangguk.

"Ah ya, Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu. Besok akan kujelaskan apasaja yang perlu kita lakukan".

Kali ini walaupun Kyuhyun tak melihatnya entah mengapa ia yakin kalau Sungmin tengah mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terpekur didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia bermaksud untuk berangkat kekampus pagi ini. Ia masih memandangi sesuatu dihalaman rumahnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar kaget. Ada apa?

Yup, sebuah Jaguar XKR175 Coupe terpakir manis di halaman rumahnya kini. Tentu saja Sungmin kaget melihat mobil semewah itu muncul dihadapannya, tapi bukan itu.

Bukan itu yang menjadi focus terkejutnya Lee Sungmin, melainkan seorang namja tampan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dibadan mobil, menatap kebawah sambil seskali memainkan sepatunya. Siapa dia? Yup

"Kyuhyun?". Ucap Sungmin akhirnya, setelah menyadari beberapa pasang mata yg kebetulan lewat didepan rumahnya memandang kagum kearah Kyuhyun –atau mobilnya?-

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, Ia berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?". Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"He? Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu akan menjemputmu?".

"I- iya, tapi aku kira tidak secepat ini…" Sungmin menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia sedikit bingung dan gugup.

Bagaimanapun, mulai hari ini Ia harus memulai aktingnya kan?

"Kau mau kekampus kan? Aku akan mengantarmu..". Seru Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik lengan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Sungmin tak bisa berkutik. Hanya pasrah sambil mengikuti "kekasih" nya kini.

"ah, aku lupa satu hal."Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Membuat namja Aegyo itu mendongak menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan. Ia menunduk menatap wajah Sunmin yang kini duduk manis di bangku penumpang.

"Siang ini kita Makan siang dengan Siwon-hyung , ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluarga ku.". Kyuhyun menyeringai. Menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ketempatnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali memasang wajah kaget. Tapi kali ini lebih tragis dari sebelum-sebelumnya . Ckckck …

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**TBC**

Gyaaaaaaaa~ Jeongmal Mianhamnida readers tersayang~ Mian telat update nya, Mian chapter ini kependekan, Mian Kalo ceritanya makin ngawur ngalor ngidul ga jelas gini, Mian, Mian, Mian, Mian~ #plak/Plok ( _)

Seperti yang saya jelasin diatas. Banyak banged hal-hal yg bikin mood menulis saya jadi buruk T_T

Mulai dari radang tenggorokan, pembengkakan pangkal lengan, sampai masalah pindah kota yang lagi hangat-hangatnya jadi topic perdebatan keluarga saya . =_=

How poor am~ :'(

Saya tau itu bukan alasan kalo mau jadi pro. Tapi saya memang belum bisa jadi pro sih *pundung*

Saya sampe harus ngetik dengan 1 tangan loh, kkkk~ lucu juga ternyata, banyak typo-a XDDD

*diglundungi*

Saya janji buat apdet cepat kalo udah sembuh :)b

Oya buat yg kemarin saya janjiin YeWook, mianhae~ saya bakal sedikit telat (lagi) ngepost-a *dilempar granat*

Dan juga buat yang request, semuanya saya tampung. Pasti saya buatin, walau rada lambat tapi mohon dimaklumi ya chigudeul ^_^

Ok, time to reply all reviews ^o^ :

PS : reviewnya(chap 1-2) saya gabung aja ya hehehe :D

**kyuminbee**** :**hahaha~ Mian baru apdet, ini udah saya lanjutin :D  
>saya lebih suka HenMin, suka Henry kalo jadi seme sih kkkk~ *dijitak mimi*<p>

Gomawo review-a ya chingu, RnR lagi ya ^^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**** :** Kkk~ Hae mah bukan jahat, rada –sok- playboy aja dia *ditabok*XD

Iya tuh, Umin kelewat imut, bikin iri -_- #plakXD

Kkkk~ Kayak-a bakal banyak Crack pair-a nih chingu *plak* habis saya jadi demen pairing MiMin tiba2 *dijotos Kyu-Mochi*XD  
>Ok, udah dilanjutin ni chingu ^_^ gomawo ya udah RnR :D<p>

**C0coNdvl78**** :** gyaaaaa~ Mian telad apdet-a chingu, m(_ _)m

Ini udah saya lanjutin, hehehe~ soal tunangan itu mah bohong-a si Mimi aja, dia yang ngarep gitu #plakXD

Ok, gomawo ya udah RnR :D

**RizmaHuka-huka**** :** hihi~ Avatar-a lucu *plak* #OOT XD  
>mian telad apdet-a chingu (o)a<p>

Tau tuh si Umin, kaga suka tapi main cium aja anak orang -_-  
>*digaplok umin*<p>

Iyah, kyu kan ga suka sama Siwon, soal-a umma siwon kan yg buat orang tua kyu pisah gitu deh :P * Ups! Keceplosan buat next chapter-a*XD

Gomawo udah RnR ya chingu ^^

**mellchaaa :** Heyo pona~ Udah ahjuma update nih HenMin nya XD

Mian telas banged, dan ga ada HenMin momen sama sekali -_-

Tapi dinext chapter bakalan muncul 4 pairing koq kkkk~ XD

Gomawo udah RnR ya pona :)

**acchan lawliet**** :** Ne, udah diapdet chingu, mian telad ya ^^

Gomawo RnR nya :D

**Dina LuvKyumin :** kekekeke~ Minnie ama Kyu gak ya? *plak*XD

Liat aja ntar gimana lanjutan-a ya chingu, saya suka keenakan bikin crack pairings sih *bruaak*XD

Ok, udah dilanjutin nih, gomwao udah RnR :D

**Kang Min Hyun**** :** gomawo udah dibilang bagus fic abal ini chingu _ #spechless lol

SeSUJU! Saya juga cinta semuaa fic dimana Minnie jadi tokoh utamanya kkkk~ XD

Ne, udah apdet chingu, gomawo udah RnR ya :D

**Leedonhaelena :** Udah dilanjutin nih, gomawo yo :D

**ladyuminhae :** salam kenal juga chingu :D Ini udah lanjut koq, chapter 3 malah XD

Gomawo ya udah review :D

**N. Yufa**** :** hihi~ awas dihajar kyu loh XDD

Kkk~ lucu ih Sungmin centric(?)XDD iya udah lanjut nih chingu^^

**Rhie chan Aoi sora**** :** kkk~ Saya lagi demen henmin chingu #Bruuak XD  
>wah~ pada minta KyuMin bersatu? Kayak-a bakal susah deh #plak *sok iye lku thor*XDD<p>

Ok deh, ini lanjutannya, makasih udah RnR :D

**unykyuminmin :** kkkk~ SeSUJU! Sekali-kali Kyu harus tau gimana rasanya cintanya dibagi-bagi ! #PlakXDD

Ok, udah apdet chingu^^ Gomawo RnR nya :D

**Ira Cloudsomnia**** :** -_- umma bingung mau bales apa #plak XD gomawo chagi ^_^

**StellaSJ**** :** kkkk~ kita samaan! Saya juga sukaXDDD ini apdetnya chingu, makasih ya udah RnR:D

**Arisa Adachi**** :** waduh~ saya ga buat YunJae loh pona :Oa #plak XDDD

Udah jumma apdet nih, gomawo udah RnR ya risa ^^

**Affany Kim**** :**WUaaaah~ saya lagi ga bakar apa2, jadi ga ada asep chingu *plak*XDD  
>kkkk~ ini cinta segi 6, author jugaikutan #plakplokXD

Hehehe~ saya usahain(?) buat ending KyuMin deh ntarXD

Gomawo udah RnR ya chingu ^^

**coldonechiibi**** :**gapapa koq chingu, yang penting review *plak XD

Iniapdetan-a :D Makasih udah review ya chingu ^_^

**sparkyuminnie**** :**kkkk~ rebutin saya juga donk ! :D *plak* *cuih* *najis lu thor!* XDD

Heheh~sudah saya lanjutkan ini, gomawo ya udah RnR:D

**Maki Kisaragi**** :** Astaga maki-chan, 2 review mu di2 chapter emosi-a beda2 XDD

Hehehehe~Kita sepemikiran pona, pemikiran org rusuh yg membenci(?) Penistaan terhadap Umin! XDDD

Eh, maki suka MiMin ketimbang KyuMi tah? Sama #plak XD

Gimana jadi dibunuh Siwonnie-a? kkkk~ XD

Ok deh, udah ahjumma apdet nih, makasih ya Review-a chagi :D

**af13knight**** :** Iya ih dek, FFnet galau -_-)a

kkkk~ ini pertarungan para seme dek, kita nonton aja *plak*XDD  
>Eh, entah kenapa eon lebih suka manggil Af adek deh ketimbang saeng, boleh kan? *plak*XD<p>

Aissssshhhhh~ masih jauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh imutan Fic2-a Af tau _) eon kan penggemar mu *glantungan(?)* XD

Gomawo ya dek udah RnR, ini apdetan-a, mian jelek dan alam ^_^v

**Kim Haeri :** Ne chingu udah diapdet nih ^_^

**Kim TaeNa**** :** kkkk~ Kan keren tuh pona ada HenMin ama MinMin nya kkkk~ *dijitak Kyu*XD  
>Abis belakangan Kyu mulu yg selingkuh, ahjuma kan kesel ToT *elus2 Umin*<p>

Gomawo udah RnR ya pona, nih apdetan-a. mian kalo jelekXD

Jangan lupa RnR lagi! *lempar Yeppa nekit* XD

**7yol**** :** hehehehe~ ini apdetan-achingu^^ mian kalo jelek dang a muasin _  
>gomawo RnR nya :D<p>

**Han Haneul**** :** Hehehehe~ Mian, bukan Minnie yang lemot saeng, tapi author yg bebel *nyengir* XDa

Gomawo ya udah RnR :D

**Pumpkin yui :** Aissssh~ anak umma nonglo XD

Ini udah umma lanjut chagi, mian lama en jelek ToT

Umma lagi sakit *manja*

RnR lagi ya chagi :D

**WhiteViolin :**Annyeong :D

Wuaaaaaah~ Jangan, jangan sampe tertular lebaynya saya _ cepetan buat sukuran(?) Chingu, kalo ketularan saya bahaya loh wkwkwkwkwkXDD

Hihihi~ ini udah apdet, mian telad ya :D Gomawo RnR nya ^_^

**Minnie Chagiy4**** :** Hehehhe~ saya suka sih kalo Minnie jadi rebutan *nyengir*XD

Nih apdetan-a ^_^ Gomawo udah RnR ya chingu :D

**KyoKeyKyumin**** :** Annyeong kyo :D

Hehehhehe~ Umin emang pantes koq direbutin XD

Iyah, saya lagi demam(?) MiMin nih XDD*ditabok Kyu*

Ini udah diapdet, mian lama ya ^_^

Gomawo RnR nya :D

**c****hildyewook**** :**Ayo!Mari ciptakan MiMin XDD *beneran dihajar Kyu-Henry*XD

Hehehehe~ gomawo saeng, makasih udah lanjutan-a :D

**Lanlopumin :** kkkk~ ayo kita cubit umin bareng2 *plak*XDD

Umin emang gemesin sih _) *di deathglare Kyu*XD

Ini apdetan-a, mian lama en jelek ToT

Gomawo udah RnR ya chingu ^_^

Fuhhhhhhhhhhh~ udah semua kan? :Oa

Ada yang ketinggalan? Kalo ada tolong kasih tau saya _)b

Gomawo yo buat yang udah RnR fic abal ini *bow*

Hehehe~ saya bakal berjuang lebih keras buat ngelanjutin nya! Hwaiting! (^o^)b

Ok, the last~ RnR Please :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Hoshino Nai Yoruni  
><strong>Author : <strong>Yuera Akihime – Akiru Akihime  
><strong>Chapter :<strong> 4  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Super Junior  
><strong>Pairing(s) : <strong>KyuMin | HenMin | SiMin | ZhouMin  
><strong>Genre :<strong> AU | Fluff | Angst | Drama | yeah, I try to make it Crack, just lil bit =P  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I have my own idea... but nothing for both of them... Both of them officially totaly OUT OF REAL CHARA ^^ I made it one..

**Note : **Gyaaaaaaaaa~Saya telat lagi nih update-a ToT Jeongmal Mianhamnida Readers, belakangan sempat ngestuck ide = = *plak*

Ini aja semangat ngetik setelah puas mandangin keaegyo-an nya YunHwa-oppa x/x *dies* LOL sayang dia ga di T-Max lagi T~T

Buat ff saya yang lain, semoga saya mampu meluangkan waktu buat nyelesein nya *bruaak* = =

**Warning :** Yaoi | Typo(s) | Abal | Geje | Alur yg ribet bikin readers bingung | anti klimaks | bahasa ga sesuai EYD | OOC | OOT.

**BackSound : BUMP OF CHICKEN**『魔法の料理 〜君から君へ〜』| **WEAVER** 「Hard to say I love you ～言い出せなくて～」*Pindah fandom sesaat*XDv

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ! Don't only can Bash or flame ****without****giving****solutions****! **

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Mwo? Kenapa bisa ada dia disitu?" Seru Henry setengah berteriak saat melihat sesosok tampan berambut auburn berdiri didepan gerbang kampusnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, terlihat bersandar dipintu mobilnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu.

Dan fokusnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan apa yang dicari. Namja tampan bertubuh kurus itu memamerkan senyum khasnya dan dengan pasti berjalan kearah Henry. Atau lebih tepatnya menuju Sungmin?

Ya, karena Henry tak sendirian disitu. Ada Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Zhoumi yang kini ikut mematung saat namja tampan itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"K-Kyu?" Sungmin seperti kelabakan saat Kyuhyun sampai dihadapannya. Dengan tetap memamerkan senyum -yang walaupun terlihat manis, tapi terasa menyeramkan- nya tanpa ragu namja tampan tersebut menarik lengan Sungmin.

Membuat sang BunnyMin kaget dan reflek menepis pegangannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak suka saat perbuatannya –yang menurutnya keren- malah mendapatkan penolakan .

Menghela nafasnya tanda kekesalan, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Tepat dikedua manic kecoklatan milik sepasang mata kelinci itu.

"Waeyo? Tidak mau pulang? Kau ingat kita punya janji sekarang" Ucapnya datar sambil tetap memandang BunnyMin yang kini terlihat makin gugup. Dengan cepat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-Apa harus pergi sekarang?" Jawab Sungmin takut-takut. Entahlah dia takut karena harus pergi, atau takut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai kearah Henry yang balas menatapnya sinis bercampur bingung. = =

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita akan makan siang dengan orang tuaku? Dan sekarang jam makan siang sudah berlangsung 5 menit"

Kyuhyun kembali memandang _BunnyMin-nya_ yang masih menundukan kepala. Dengan cepat ditangkupkan wajah Sungmin sehingga kini sang BunnyMin tak bisa melihat kearah lain selain menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, sisi mengerikan lebih terpampang jelas saat Ia menambahkan seringai melihat sang BunnyMin yang kini gemetaran menahan gugup.

Ternyata pepatah belum berubah. Setan setampan apapun tetap saja setan. lol

"Ikut aku atau tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut malah. Membuat Sungmin kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa setiap kata yang keluar malah terdengar seperti paksaan yang mau tak mau membuat pendengarnya patuh. Intonasinya terdengar seperti _**"Ikut atau kau mau tak perawan(?) lagi?"**_ ( =_=;)

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kedua pipi chubby-nya yang kini memerah.

Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi mengatupkan kedua wajah Sungmin (tentu sambil mengelus kedua pipi chubby yang menggiurkan itu) masih setia menebar virus seringai yang membuat siapa saja ingin segera menuju toilet untuk menyelamatkan mata dan perut mereka saat melihatnya. Kkk~ lol

Zhoumi dan Ryeowook masih terpukau memandang tingkah abnormal yang ditampilkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Oh, ralat! Dari pada terpukau mungkin lebih pantas menyebutnya ilfil. Karena kini kedua namja dengan tinggi badan yang kontras tersebut terlihat mengernyitkan dahi sambil meliuk-liukan bibir mereka seakan baru saja mendapat tontonan paling menjijikan –atau mungkin mengerikan- .

"_Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa memiliki seringai mengerikan seperti itu?"_ inilah yang terlintas dibenak Ryeowook.

"_Akh! Etah kenapa Aku berfikir harus merendam pipi BunnyMin-ku dengan deterjen seharian penuh setelah melihat seringai nya sambil menyentuh pipi Minnie seperti itu!" _dan ini isi hati Zhoumi.

Setelah puas menyalurkan aspirasi(?) mereka lewat benak masing-masing, tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk imut dengan pipi yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari Sungmin menginterupsi adegan pandang-memandang antara Kyuhyun x Sungmin dihadapannya.

Ia dengan kesal menarik –dengan paksaan- Lengan Sungmin dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Terlalu muak baginya melihat namja saingan cintanya itu berhasil menggoda BunnyMin-nya. Membuat sang kelinci mungil gelisah dengan wajah manis yang merona.

"Hey kau Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan memaksa Minnie! Dia tidak akan pergi denganmu, arra?" Teriak Henry sambil menarik Sungmin kebelakang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Tak lama kembali memamerkan seringainya.

"Oh ya? Apa salah kalau aku mengajak pacarku pergi? Lagi pula, kami sudah membuat janji. Bukan begitu Minnie-ya?" Oh, Sungguh senyum yang mempesona telah melesat bebas dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga saja tidak ada yang kehabisan darah saat melihatnya. Kkk~ :P

Henry seperti kehabisan akal. Namja imut itu menggertakan giginya pertanda kesal. Sebentar pandangannya dilemparkan kearah Sungmin, sebentar lagi kerah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan sebentar lagi beralih kearah kedua hyungnya yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu + kebingungan. Lol

Mungkinkah dia merasa kesal dengan senyuman Kyuhyun yang katanya lebih macho darinya? Atau mungkin karena anggukan lemah Sungmin sebagai tanggapannya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun?

Ada yang bisa menebak? xD

"Hyung, kau tak benar-benar akan pergi dengannya kan?" Henry setengah berbisik pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk dibelakangnya. Namja imut itu hanya menganggukkan (lagi) kepalanya, membuat Henry mendengus kesal dan segera melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan tersebut hanya membalas dengan senyumnya. Sejurus kemudian Ia melangkah mnendekati Henry, dengan cepat ia menarik lengan mungil sang labu manis.

"Kita pergi sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa perduli tatapan mematikan Henry dan tatapan Bengong khas ZhouMi dan RyeoWook. xD

Yang jelas ia merasa menang karena kini Sungmin tanpa penolakan mengikuti langkahnya semakin menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya, Kyuhyun masih setia memamerkan seringainya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Henry yg kini berjarak 30 meter darinya.

Sontak s aja Henry mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan mendesis kuat. Wajahnya impuls memerah menahan marah dan kesal.

"Arrghh! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun! Takkan kubiarkan merebut Minnie-ku dengan mudah!"

Oh… entah milik siapa Sungmin sebenarnya. Para namja disekelilingnya –minus Ryeowook- sepertinya sangat suka mengklaim atas dirinya. Kkk~

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disini Sungmin sekarang. Duduk dengan kegugupan diluar batas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Seluruh tubuhnya berhasil memproduksi keringat walaupun tubuhnya sedang kedinginan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Apa yang terjadi dengan BunnyMin kesayangan para seme ini?

Ooh~Sepertinya penyebabnya adalah : Ia sekarang sedang duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang merangkulnya dengan _**sangat mesra **_dan dihadapannya tersaji begitu banyak makanan lezat.

Lalu, memangnya kenapa?

Bukankah hal biasa pasangan kekasih saling merangkul mesra sambil menikmati makan siang yang lezat disebuah restoran perancis?

Hal biasa memang, kalau saja saat ini tak ada Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yakni Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang menatap kearah "pasangan" dihadapan mereka dengan perasaan kalut, shock, dan bingung.

"Waeyo umma? Appa? kenapa diam? Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum terbaiknya sambil tangannya masih mengelus lengan Sungmin lembut.

"Ah, Minnie kau juga harus makan chagiya. Kau mau apa? Biar kuambilkan." Ia tersenyum menatap sang BunnyMin yang seperti tersentak saat namanya disebut. Kedua mata kelincinya secaratak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua manic honey brown milik Kyuhyun.

"B-Baiklah, semuanya ayo dimakan. Kalian pasti sudah laparkan? Ne, Sungmin-ah makanlah yang banyak, kau tidak perlu malu-malu" Ucap Tuan Choi saat melihat ketegangan yang sempat tercipta karena rasa kaget yang tadi melanda dirinya dan sang istri atas penjelasan anak bungsunya yang tanpa basa-basi memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai kekasih barunya.

"Kau harus mencoba ini sungmin-ah, Ini menu terbaik direstoran ini. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya" Ucap Nyonya Choi sambil menyodorkan sepiring Foie Grass.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum –paksa- sambil mengangguk. Entah kenapa Ia malah merasa risih dengan sikap kedua orang Kyuhyun yang berbanding terbalikdengan apa yang dibayangkannya. 

Sungguh sang Prince of Aegyo itu tak menyangka akan diterima dengan begitu mudahnya oleh orang tua _'kekasihnya'_. Padahal sangat jelas hubungan yang dijalankan anak mereka Jauh dari kata normal. Entahlah, Sungmin belum mampu mencerna keadaan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk didadanya saat ini, meminta pertanggung jawaban Kyuhyun untuk menjawabnya. Tapi nanti saat waktunya tepat. untuk sementara, biarlah dia menikmati 'kehangatan' aneh yang sedang berlangsung. :p

"Wuahh~ Kalian semua sudah memulai tanpa aku ya?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin dan keluarga Choi. Impuls kedua pasangan tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang namja tampan –sangat tampan malah- berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan senyum manis yang menampakan dua lubang dipipinya, dan tubuh tinggi yang sempurna, namja tersebut tanpa basa-basi menghampiri Nyonya dan Tuan Choi setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat dipipi mereka.

"Kau telat, anak nakal!" Seru Nyonya Choi Sambil memukul pelan lengan si namja.

"Mianhae umma, aku harus melakukan beberapa pemotretan ulang tadi" Sahut si namja tampan sambil kembali mengulas senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat beberapa yeoja terpeleset saat berjalan .lol

Suasana kekeluargaan yang hangat terlihat disana. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang dengan tatapan sinis. Dan seorang lagi tampak membulatkan matanya menatap namja tampan yang hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya –kalau saja tak ada meja yang menghalangi-

"Kyu, kau tak berniat mengenalkan kekasihmu pada Hyung mu ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Tuan Choi akhirnya berhasil membuat sang namja menoleh. Menyadari kalau ada seorang lain ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Ne Hyung kenalkan, ini namjachinguku"Kyuhyun segera berdiri sambil menarik lengan Sungmin yang kini kembali gugup. Sungmin segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya seolah berkata _" Kau yakin Kyu?"_

Dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, mengangguk cepat sebelum menyodorkan lengan mungil Sungmin kearah Hyungnya.

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida, dan kau?" Tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon . Ia belum bisa melihat wajah Sungmin secara jelas karena sedari tadi Sungmin Menoleh karah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Denganragu dan takut-takut menatap Siwon yang kini… Membulatkan matanya. Kaget mungkin .

"L-Lee Sungmin imnida…"

**.**

**.**

**o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o○**** *:..****｡****o○**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC dulu yak~ *plak* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mian chingu telat banged yue ngepost-a = =

Saya berulang kali terserang penyakit aneh(?)

Mulai dari demam, tipus, sakit gigi, sampe galau gara2 ga bisa nonton KIMCHI *plak*

*lu nya kali yg aneh*XDD

Sebenarnya chapter lanjutannya udah Yue ketik koq, tinggal dikit lagi udah bisa dipost. Tapi biar aja deh post segini dulu yak **XDD

Dalam minggu ini Yue post deh lanjutannya. :D 

Miah kalo chapter ini kependekan dan garing ya, saya udah berusaha ngetik ditengah ide yg nge-stak + badan yg sakit ga karuan ToT

Mohon dimaklumi ya chingu XD

Mian juga kalo ceritanya masih belum ada perkembangan yang berarti, padahal Yue pengennnnnnnn banged bikin HenMin moment lebih banyak tapi susah cari scene dan waktu yg tepat u.u

Ntar dichapter selanjutnya dibanyakin deh HenMin nya XDD

Oya satu lagi, Jeongmal mianhae~ Mian banged kali ini ga bisa balas ripiu, ini ngepostnya pinjem modem orang loh *gubraak*

Spidi belum bayar~ wkwkwkwkwkXDD *kere as always*

Tapi chapter depan, pasti saya balas! Jadi chingu, jangan pelit2 Nge-review ya:D

Review menentukan kelanjutan cerita loh kkkk~ XD

Ok, the last… RnR pleaseeeee ^^v

**PS :** BUAT PARA AUTHOR YANG BERBAIK HATI DAN TIDAK SOMBONG, ADAKAH YANG MAU MEMBUATKAN HAEMIN UNTUK SAYA? SAYA LAGI DEMAM HAEMIN NIH #PLAK *DIBACOK KYU-EUNHYUK*XD

*caplock kepijak Heebum*XD

Kaloada, buatin ya, ya ya ya ya *_* *puppy eyes*

Ok deh, see you! (^0^)/~

Jangan lupa review! XD


End file.
